Jurassic's Hybrid
by Scarlett Michealson
Summary: Scarlett has a life that only most can dream of! She lives in Jurassic World, where she works a full time job as the Tyrannosaurus-rex and Velociraptor trainer! While her job is dangerous she enjoys every bit of it. But when she meets Will everything she knows will be questioned and she'll find that life isn't what it seems. She'll have to cross boundaries and face new challenges..


Jurassic's Hybrid

By Scarlett Michealson

At first it had worked, and we were excited. He could finally be normal, but then came the screw-up came, and it had all been for nothing, so after a while, people just stopped coming, and that park lost its hype, so I was left to work alone with them, but eventually I couldn't even do that anymore, and the park closed, leaving us separated for what we thought was forever, until now.

"Honey, would you hand me that shirt?" She asked. Quietly I handed her the blouse on the left. She smiled.

"You know, don't think I haven't noticed." She whispered, and she looked at me. I just stared at her. I wasn't supposed to show emotion.

"Why haven't you been talking much? Ever since we planned this trip, you've been rather, quiet." She commented. I shrugged.

"I have bad memories." I breathed. She paused and looked back at me.

"You've been there before?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I smiled, but only for a moment before I remembered and stopped. She frowned.

"Bad memories?" She asked, patting the empty spot on the bed, so I quietly sat down next to her, which I wasn't supposed to do either.

"That was my previous job, but it didn't end well." I said. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Well that's cool, but what happened?" She asked. I shivered, thinking back.

"Someone was, well, eaten." I replied. She stopped folding her last shirt and looked at me.

"Oh. Well, I can assure you, that won't happen this time. We've made arrangements to stay at the safest hotel on the island, and to see all the exhibits in the safest way possible. I'm not taking any chances after what happened last year with that pour family." She replied. I nodded, but that wasn't the only reason I was upset about going back.

"Ready everyone?" He asked. We all nodded. He smiled, and fastened his seat belt. The children were extremely excited, and around them, I acted too, but it wasn't a secret to my bosses that I wasn't excited. I was just going to watch the children when they were away. I sighed, and read my book as the plane took off, and the kids stared out the window, their faces in awe. I could hear their quiet gasps.

"Welcome...to Jurassic World!" We heard over the loud speaker as the plane landed. I nearly choked.

"Mama? What are we going to do today?" Katrina asked. My boss looked down at her, and smiled.

"Today? We relax! Tomorrow, the fun begins!" She explained. Their eyes grew wide, and their smiles got even bigger.

When we stepped off the train from the airport to the resort, I felt like I had gone back in time. Looking around, it looked just as I had left it, beautiful, big, modern, dangerous.

"Wow!" I heard all around me. And looking at everyone's faces, I remembered what it was like to work here.

"Let's go find that room!" She exclaimed, taking their hands, and I walked quietly with my boss's husband.

"My wife tells me you worked here." He said, looking at me as we walked up the stairs. I nodded.

"I did, for some years." I replied. He grew even more interested.

"What did you do?" He asked. For the first time, since arriving, I smiled.

"I was a trainer." I replied. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Haha. But they closed my section of the park down, because we weren't getting enough income, so they let us all go. I wanted to stay at the park, but the only other park I could have gone to, closed down too, because someone was eaten." I told him. His face turned somewhat white.

"I see." I smiled.

"So, I came to you guys." I finished. He nodded, and we stopped as the others opened the door.

"Here we are!" She burst, almost running into the room. The kids ran in and jumped on their beds. We had the pent house...unfortunately. I sighed, walking in behind all of them, and I found the connecting room.

"Um, Scarlett?" My boss called. I walked back into their room. She smiled.

"You have the rest of the day off! Enjoy the park!" She told me, waving her hand. I nodded, and finished unpacking my clothes, then grabbing my sneakers, sunglasses, and old ID, I locked the door behind me, and left the hotel.

When I made it to the other side of the Fly-High section of the bird Park I found the park office, and walked in. Dorothy wasn't at the desk, so I walked straight through the back door, and into the abandon park.

The streets had cracked, and grass grew everywhere. The glass windows in most of the stores had been shattered, and in some places you could still see the claw marks...

I walked along, until I came to it, the only well-kept place among all the trash around me. I shivered, staring up at the massive walls. I walked over, to the triple-thick, metal, doors, and found the small ID pad next to them. Closing my hand around it, I looked up at the sky. It was just after four, so I still had plenty of time.

Carefully, I slid it across the screen, half expecting it to be denied, but it wasn't. I remembered Felicity's words.

"...always welcome to visit..." She had smiled, as she waved goodbye from the platform.

I shivered again, as I heard the familiar click. For a moment there was only silence. We had always referred to that as the calm before the storm. And then it came, the familiar groan as the metal doors came to life and started to pull apart. The light above them, still flashing as they did. I smiled. This was the part I liked. The Park.

When they had separated enough, I slipped through and hit the big, red, button to my left, and they started to close again. I paused, as I heard them close, and I took a deep breath, looking around at my past. I set my jaw, and walked forward, into the clearing before me. This had been where we had always performed for the massive audiences, but as time went on, they grew smaller and smaller. I looked around, aware of where I was.

"Hey! What do you think...!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the stands on the other side of the wall. I turned around, and looked up, removing my sunglasses, as I did so. She stopped mid-sentence.

"Holy...!" She exclaimed, and she turned around.

"Joe! You better see this!" She called. A moment later, other familiar figures appeared next to her, and I ran over to the base of the wall, and waved up at them.

"I don't believe it!" He cried. "Scarlett! What the devil are you doing back here?!" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm here with my job, but I have the rest of the day off, so I thought I'd stop by!" I replied. He laughed, shaking his head, but then Felicity kit his arm, and he stopped.

"I know why you're here." She said. I frowned. Wasn't that obvious to everyone? "But, good luck, finding him, no one has seen or heard from him. He doesn't come out for meals anymore, so we let the animals, still alive, into the jungle just before dark, so he has something, but twice, they've come back already. Scarlett, I'm warning you now, you might not find him." She called down to me. I nodded, and turned towards the jungle.

"Oh, and Scarlett?!" Joe called back, when I had almost reached the edge. I nodded.

"We have to close down at dusk, whether you're back or not. Park Policy. Sorry!" He called. I nodded. I hadn't forgotten.

I started forward, into the dense, thick jungle. It was hot as all get-out, but once I made it under the thick canopy there wasn't a drop of sunlight, only water...everywhere. It was an actual rainforest.

The exhibit stretched for miles in this direction, and I wouldn't even reach the half-way point before I would have to turn around if I was to make it back.

The only trails were his footprints, so I followed some old tracks. It had been almost two years since I had stepped foot in this place, and the sounds all came flooding back. I could hear the over-sized crickets all around me, and the massive bull-frogs that sat by the creek only a mile away. Sometimes the place was so loud, I could hardly hear myself think.

Suddenly I heard something snap in front of me, but when I looked, a frog had just jumped onto a twig. I smiled, and continued on. After more than an hour of walking forward, I slowed. Up ahead had been the place where he usually hung out before dusk came. I turned the corner, in the trail, and froze.

He sat on his seat. We had built it together. In front of him was the makeshift table. Most of his days he spent carving things, and protecting this area from...

He had always been tall, even for guys. He was six feet, and six inches and more than two-hundred-and-twenty pounds. He was a beast. But he was also really gentle.

Suddenly as I stood there, he lifted his head, and I heard him take a deep breath. His head turned in my direction.

"Scarlett...?" He whispered, and he turned in his seat, and when our eyes met, he stopped, dead.

"I don't believe..." He exclaimed, standing up, dropping whatever he had been working on. I smiled.

"William." I breathed. And we both smiled. I ran forward and I don't think I've ever felt a tighter hug than the one we shared in that moment.

"What on earth, Scarlett! What are you doing here?!" He asked, pulling away for a moment. I laughed.

"I'm actually here with my job, but I had the day off, so I thought I'd visit a special someone." I smiled. He shook his head.

"Now I remember why I fell in love with you." He replied, and we kissed for a very long time.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was getting ever so closer to the horizon. He sighed.

"I'll walk with you." He told me. I nodded. I wasn't arguing that.

"So, your job, huh?" He asked. I nodded. It sounded so weird.

"Yeah, I'm a full-time nanny for this absurdly rich family. They live in California. We're next door neighbors with Bruce Willis. It's great. Every now and then he stops by to say hi to the kids, and let them pet his dogs." I told him. He laughed.

"No way! That's awesome!" He said. I nodded.

"No, what's awesome is getting to train dinosaurs and still get to spend every day with the love of your life. That's awesome." I replied. He gave me a pitiful look, and kissed me again.

"Just keep praying. Maybe someday we'll have enough funds to start again." He tried to cheer me up. I frowned, leaning against his side as we walked.

"Yeah, and meanwhile, you're stuck in this awful place because of your condition, which they did to you, and now, we don't even get to see each other anymore. How is that fair to anyone?" I asked him. He stopped, and looked me in the eyes.

"Scarlett, no matter what happens, I'm happy here. I don't have to stress about a job or where I'll get food from. I don't have to worry about impressing people with what I wear, or what I do for a living. The only part I really don't like is not seeing you. But now, I'm really happy." He told me, and he squeezed me hand. I smiled at the ground.

"I guess you're right. Always on the bright side, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Always."

By now we had reached the edge of the jungle and we came out into the clearing, and stood there, for a moment, kissing.

"When's your next day off?" He asked. I laughed.

"In two days, I think. And the day after that, they're coming to see you, on a private tour, which means, I'll probably be with." I told him. He smiled.

"Awesome! I'll have to come up with a short performance! Something to do! Yippy!" He cheered, and suddenly I heard other people cheering. We looked up, at the stands. They stood there, the whole crew, cheering, and waving like mad idiots. We both laughed and he looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome home, Scarlett." He whispered, and we gave each other the biggest hug ever. I remembered when we first started dating and Felicity had caught us hugging, back when it was still a secret.

"That is the most passionate hug, I think I've ever seen." She had smiled.

As we hugged, I felt him lift his head in the direction of the sun, and he suddenly let go. I sighed, and looked at it too. It was almost touching the horizon now. He looked at the ground.

"I have to go." He breathed. I nodded.

"I know." I replied, looking deep, into his eyes. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too." He replied, and he pulled a small, wooden, heart from his pocket. It had a small hole near the top. I smiled. He had carved it, himself.

"I made this for you. I hope you like it. It goes on a necklace or bracelet. Then you can always think of me, in sad times, and smile." He whispered into my ear, and kissing me, one last time, he turned and ran back into the jungle, but just before he was out of sight, he turned back, and blew me, one, last, kiss. And then he was gone.

I sighed, and ran back over to the wall, where they were all still waiting.

"Don't you people have jobs?" I called up. They all laughed.

"Yeah, but it's not every day that Scarlett Smith shows up!" Redetta called down. I chuckled.

"Come on in!" Felicity waved. I nodded, and walked along the wall, until I reached the doors. I pushed the button again, and they slowly, groaned to life. When I had made it through, and they had closed behind me, I looked up at the sky again. The sun had gone down.

I waited, breathing quietly, listening...

And then it came. The extremely, loud, and very powerful roar, and I looked up to see all the birds fly from the trees, squawking in surprise. I smiled, as I felt the ground underneath me shake, and heard the sound of monstrous feet, bounding towards the wall. I leaned against the wall and grew very quiet, waiting, not even breathing.

And there I heard it, the breaths, and the quiet, and chilling growl that would normally make the hair on the back of your neck rise. It made me smile, and I felt the wooden heart in my pocket.

Putting my hand against the wall, I whispered, "Alpha." And it growled just a little louder. I laughed and it gave another, loud, roar. It remembered.

I ran into the office, which was connected to the wall, it was all made of cement. As I walked down the hall, passed the bathroom, I couldn't help but smile. I felt like I was finally home. I loved this place so much.

"It's so incredible to see you!" Felicity was the first to tackle me. We laughed, and I told them all about my new life and job and what I was doing here. And the whole time, we could hear it, standing on the other side of the wall, listening. It knew.

"You know, I think it knows you." Joe nodded, towards the wall. We heard it take a step, adjusting how it stood. I nodded.

"I do to." I agreed. Felicity motioned and we followed her down the hall, it's footsteps following on the other side. Suddenly we came into a room that had seats, like a theatre in it, and a massive window in front, looking into the enclosure.

He stood there, and when we stopped, he backed up, and leaned down, peering into the window. Redetta picked up a remote and hit a button. The glass shimmered. I gave her a funny look.

"I just removed the mirror, so now, he can look in, and see us." She told me. I walked up to the glass, and put my hand against it. He leaned forward and put the tip of his monstrous muzzle against the glass. I smiled.

"He's never done anything like this, you know. He never behaves like this, or performs in any way, only when you're around. The more he does it, the more it makes me think, he's actually in there, actually in control. I nodded.

"He knows, at least, who I am. You guys remember how he acted when I would come in, on the early days. It's still Will in there, trapped, in that over-grown Tyrannosauras-rex." I told them all. I heard them frantically writing things down on their clip boards. They were all science geeks, and he was their experiment-gone-wrong.

He was watching me, and my every move. I smiled at him, and mouthed "William." He nodded, and gave another roar. The dropped their boards, covering their ears. I laughed.

They called me crazy. In fact, so much, that I had made it onto the front cover of Time Magazine some years back because I had been the trainer for the T-Rex, and the Velociraptors. Every dangerous dino you could think of, I trained. And I loved it.

It had gone something like this: When I first started, everyone thought I would fail, because the trainer before me had been eaten, and he was a guy, so a girl, my skinny size, was never going to cut it, but I signed the wavers, and walked into the T-rex enclosure on my first day.

After that I worked with him, the only T-rex at the time, Max. I also worked with the Velociraptors and some others. After a while the focus became those two, and another trainer was hired for the rest.

And then the park started experimenting again. They interview a whole lot of people and narrowed it down. Then they began the experiments, injecting so much Dino DNA that it took over their nervous system and changed who they were.

The original thought was to create a safe-dino. One that could essentially shape-shift from human to dino, and when they were a dino, would still understand everything around them like a normal human being, and therefore eliminate the danger behind the T-rex.

Let me tell you. It failed. As always.

So meet William, my boyfriend. He was the one who won the lucky chance to be a T-rex, and then it backfired on them. It took over his nervous system like it was supposed to, but then, they learned something they hadn't known before. T-rexes were nocturnal. So he only changed at night, and he had no control over it. Another fail. He was basically an over-sized werewolf without the wolf part. And they thought because of all their failures, he didn't understand what was going on around him, but that was the one thing they actually got right. He knew...everything.

We met, first in person, and then as T-rex and trainer and both went well. He said he remembered some, but not all, but with time it improved. And then we grew close. Since I was the only one cleared to go into the enclosure, I was the only one who had contact with him, and we worked very closely, so eventually we started loving one another. But then Max, the other T-rex, died. And suddenly there was no T-rex to perform in the shows anymore.

Max had been bred in captivity, so he had frog DNA in him, which meant he was awake during the day, but because Will was half human, half T-rex, the T-rex took over and he reverted to the T-rexes natural instinct. And to make things worse, the scientists who had created Max, had already said they wouldn't do it again. It was too dangerous. So eventually the Park ran out of funds and we had to close, and I lost my job. I turned to the Velociraptors, but another trainer had taken them over already so I was done.

And that's how I got here. Came back to California and found a job as a nanny for a rich family. Wonderful.

"So, how was it? Busy?" She asked, when I had gotten back to the room. I nodded.

"But that's to be expected. It's like Disney World, except with dinosaurs." I replied. She nodded.

"Yeah, I figured. Think the kids will like it?" She asked. I nodded.

"They'll love it!" I replied, and we all went to bed.

"Danny! Look over there!" Katrina cried, as we came out of the hotel. In front of us, you could see the pterodactyl Park, and they were all out and flying about. The kids smiled.

"That's awesome!" He jumped, and he pointed them out to me again. I nodded.

"Cool, isn't it?" I asked. He couldn't stop nodding as we made our way over to the entrances.

The park was filled with people of every shape, size, and description. I smiled when I saw just how full it was. Normally we would have had to wait in the long lines under the hot sun, but these guys were spoiled rotten and already had fast-passes for every single ride and exhibit. I sighed, walking behind them.

First up was the pterodactyl experience, a ride, through a glass tunnel that took you right into the heart of where they lived, and told you about their everyday life. Next was the "How High Can you Fly?" experience. Which was a special kind of roller-coaster that took you high into the air, and the pterodactyls flew all around you. It was also very cool.

After lunch we wondered over to the Small Dinosaurs Park, and looked at them. In that park it was more like a zoo, where you walked around and saw them behind a fence or glass wall. And the rides were meant for little kids, but we still enjoyed it.

"What's tomorrow?" Katrina asked, as we made our way back to the Hotel after diner. My boss thought for a moment.

"What is tomorrow?" She asked. Her husband smiled.

"Tomorrow is the island tour, remember?" He said. She nodded.

"So, what do you guys think about cooling off in the pool?" She asked the two of them. They started beaming.

"Sounds fun!" They cheered. I couldn't help by smile at the two of them. They didn't always get along, but they were behaved most of the time.

Mr. Scotts looked back at me, and looked at his wife.

"You have the evening off again, since we've got the kids, but if you want, you're welcome to come swimming with us." He told me. I thought for a moment. They were really nice, but they were my job.

"You guys should have family time. I'm sure I can find something to do." I replied. They nodded, and got ready, leaving me in the hotel room. I waited until they were gone before I changed my shoes and grabbing my ID, I left the room and took the elevator, so they wouldn't see me, and I snuck out of the hotel. It wasn't that I wasn't allowed to, it was just that, I didn't want them to know where I was going.

I walked into the main office, and found Dorothy sitting at her desk. She looked up when I walked in.

"Scarlett?!" She gasped, standing from her chair. I smiled.

"Hey!" I said, and she nearly tripped, running around the desk and she gave me a big hug.

"There were rumors you had returned. I heard you already visited the T-rex again." She said. I nodded.

"You know how much this place means to me." I replied. She smiled.

"It means as much as it does to me. Go ahead back there." She nodded, and thanking her, I slipped through the back entrance and into the abandon park again.

"William!" I yelled, as the doors closed behind me.

"Over here!" He shouted, and when I looked over he sat in front of the glass window by the office, still carving something.

"What exactly are you doing?" I said, running over to him. He laughed.

"They just started the big guy on a new medication, and they want to make sure it doesn't affect me, so I'm being observed." He smiled, and he kissed me. I gave him a hug.

"So, anything different?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah. I feel fine. Been doin' this all day." He said, showing me what he was carving. It was a bear, and I could already see the general outline.

"You're getting good." I replied. He chuckled.

"That's what happens when you have nothing better to do." He replied, and he put it down, and looked at me.

"I saw they showed you the new observation room." He started, nodding at the glass window behind him, which was mirrored at the moment. I laughed.

"Yeah. It looked nice. I'm just surprised they had to mirror it." I replied. He laughed.

"Park Policy. I don't mind it, but if I had, the other guy would have told them about it." He said. I smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"No, he would have behaved and been polite." I reminded him. He sighed.

"Yeah, if you had been here. But like I said, I didn't mind." He replied. I nodded.

"So how much do you remember?" I asked him. He looked at the ground and then back at me.

"I remember everything." He told me, quietly. I nodded.

"I thought you might say that. Last night you were interacting with me, like you knew who I was, and you seemed to answer everything the right way. I think you've even convinced the others that you remember." I told him. He nodded.

"It's nice to remember, because that also means, I'm controlling what I do, which means I'm not going to kill you, or anyone else I care about, which helps me sleep." He said. I smiled.

"Have you started practicing your training again?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but it's hard when I'm the only one. If you were there it would help." He responded. I sighed. It was hard, knowing that I only had a few more days like this, and I couldn't do much to help.

"Maybe I'll stay tonight and train with you." I said. He shook his head.

"No, you have a job too. And at some point you have to sleep." He reminded me.

"Well, then I'll just stay for a little while." I replied. He shook his head.

"Those doors can't open after I change. You know that." He argued. I shook my head.

"You didn't do your homework. That's only if you weren't in control, but you've proved that you are, so I can." I replied. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds.

"And besides, I'm your best friend, so if you're going to listen to anyone, it's me." I said. He laughed.

"That's true." He said, and he gave me another big hug and kiss. Suddenly the mirror shimmered out of existence and I saw the whole team, standing on the other side.

"You know, it's very hard to observe a subject when he's being interacted with." Felicity said, mocking an old lady's voice. We all laughed.

"How are you?!" I asked. She smiled.

"Happier, that my friend is here." She replied and they all nodded. Will chuckled.

"I thought that was my line, Felicity." He said, looking at her. She shook her head.

"Ha! Stole it from you!" She cried, and we all laughed.

Suddenly I saw the sun's reflection in the glass. I turned around. It was touching the horizon. I looked at Will.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I nodded towards the sky.

"Crap!" He cried, jumping up, and quickly kissing me, he made a beeline for the jungle.

"I heard you're staying for a bit. You think that's ok?" Redetta asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and if they ever did question it, we can always show them the video I saw you taking yesterday." I replied. She blushed, and everyone laughed.

"You weren't supposed to know about that." She replied. I nodded.

"I know." I whispered. Suddenly there was a massive groan, and a moment later the loudest roar I had ever heard, echoed through the forest trees behind me, scaring the birds half to death. And then the glass between us started to shake. My eyes widened.

"Wow! " I said, putting my hand on it. Redetta nodded.

"He got big, much bigger than when you left. He's grown five more feet, and almost triple that in length." She explained. I shook my head, he was a beast.

Suddenly I heard a deep, low, growl behind me, and I noticed the reflection in the glass. I turned around, less than a foot from his nose.

"Boo!" I shouted, and he roared in my face, and the others shouting. I just smiled, as the wind blew my hair back.

"Now, was that really necessary?" I asked him. He seemed to smile. I nodded.

"Sure it was. Thanks for that." I said, patting him. We walked, more into the clearing, and I turned so he was facing the sun.

"Open wide, I hear someone hasn't had their teeth checked in a long time." I replied, starting his training. When he had fully extended his jaw, I climbed in, and checked all his teeth.

"You know, a breath mint wouldn't hurt." I mocked, and he shut his mouth, throwing me into complete darkness.

"That helps a lot." I said, and it echoed. People had always said they could hear me say that from outside and the crowd was always dying of laughter when he opened his mouth again.

Carefully he lowered his head, and I climbed out again. Next was my favorite trick of the show. I turned around and climbed up the front of him, and walked on his forehead, right between his eyes, and then the true fun began. He had spikes that he could make rise and fall, that started from his head, and ended at the tip of his tail. He would make them rise, just a little, enough that they created bumps on his back, and he would stand really tall, and I would slide all the way down, and fly off the tip of his tail, like something straight out of a movie, and I would go over all the spikes and make funny noises as I hit each bump. The kids used to crack up when we did it, and we did it twice in some shows because they found it so funny.

When I reached the bottom, I stood up, and brushed myself off. The team had come up from the offices and were cheering in the stands. I smiled up at him, and he blinked at me, and nudged my arm with the tip of his nose again. I smiled, and gave him a big kiss.

"...I remember everything..." He had said. I smiled at the thought. The sun had gone down by now, and the stars and crickets were out. He was a big, dark shape against the sky, and in some moments, I could only see him, because there were no stars. He was good at blending in, he always had been.

I said goodnight after a few more kisses and hugs, he walked me over to the doors, but then I made him back away, so I could open them, and when I had, he watched sadly, as they closed and I smiled and waved back at him. It broke my heart to watch him, like this.

I walked into the office and watched through the window as he made his way back into the jungle, tail swinging from side to side as he walked. He stopped by the tree line, and have a heart-throbbing, roar, and my heart sank. He was sad. I sighed.

"You know, I took the liberty of going back through your records and If found out you're really good at science. All I would have to do was tell management I needed another person, show them your stats, and you'd be hired, especially if you already worked here before. Then you could come here, and we'd give you normal stuff to do, sort paper work, take the trash out, clean the place up. And you'd get to see him every day." Joe told me. I thought for a moment.

"You would do that for me?" I asked. He put his arm around me, and smiled.

"Scarlett, not only are you legendary, but you are also family, and everyone here, knows that. We miss you too. You made this place happier, and without you its just boring and routine. Just another job." He replied. I smiled. I liked that idea.

"I'll think about it." I replied. He nodded.

"Good. Take your time, but the offer stands until the day you die." He smiled. I nodded, knowing he meant it.

I said goodbye and left them all finishing their shifts. Walking back down the abandon street was horrible. In the distance I could hear the Velociraptors. They were in two days.

"So, what did you do?" My boss asked, when I got back to the room. They were all getting ready for bed, and the kids were taking showers. I smiled.

"I had dinner with some old colleagues." I lied. She nodded.

"That must have been nice." She commented. I nodded, and walked over for bed, when I was ready, I checked on the kids, and made sure they were almost done. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

By nine A.M. we stood on the helicopter pad, waiting for it to land. The wind from it was so strong my hair was a disaster by the time we got in, and took off, which was another funny feeling.

"So today folks, we're going to see the dinosaurs in their natural, wild, habitat. These guys were supposed to be the ones in captivity, but then the park never opened, they broke out of their pens and have been wild ever since." The tour guide told us. I zoned them out, since I knew everything, and just watched for them.

We spent most of the day on the chopper, flying around the island and through the mountains, you could still see where the original park would have been. We flew over the pterodactyl cage and then passed what would have been the main office. We also flew over the old tour starting location, which had the cafeteria. There were a lot of dinosaurs around it because of all the food that had been left there. Everything was so over grown, but you could still see the "Welcome to Jurassic Park" banner that hung out front. The stairs in front of it had crumbled because of what looked like T-rex tracks.

"So what was your favorite part of the tour today?" Mr. Scotts asked Danny as they stepped off the Helicopter. He shrugged.

"Seeing the wild T-rexes. They were cool! Did you see the one eating another dinosaur? That was wicked!" He exclaimed. Mr. Scotts smiled.

"I'm not sure your mother would agree with us." He told his son, and they both laughed.

It had just gotten dark and most of the exhibits had been closed. The people were leaving in lines, and the tram had all four running from the park to the different hotels. As we walked along the main street, we turned away from the tram lines, and the kids looked up.

"Aren't we going back to the hotel?" Katrina asked. Her mother shook her head.

"No, we have a surprise for the both of you." She said. I followed the, watching the kids faces, as we walked into the main office. Dorothy looked up, and I hid behind Mr. Scotts for a moment.

"Ah, you must be the Scotts family! Right this way!" She said, and she lead us through the back door, and down the street. As we neared, we all heard him roar. He knew we were coming. He was excited.

"What...what was that?" Katrina asked, looking at Mr. Scotts. He smiled.

"That, sweetheart, is the surprise." He replied.

Felicity met us at the metal doors, and welcomed the whole family, quickly giving them a spiel about being safe and all that jazz before the scanned her ID card, and the doors opened. She smiled at me, but we didn't say anything. I was a surprise for later.

"Seriously, Dad, where are we?" Katrina asked. The doors closed behind us, and everything was dark, except for the massive stadium lights that lit up the clearing before the jungle, like day. Felicity sighed.

"We've been having some difficulties with him, it might take a few minutes. I'm real sorry." She said. That was my cue.

"Felicity?" I suddenly asked her. She looked back, and the whole family just looked at me.

"Tell me if something happens, ok?" I said, she nodded, and ran to go see if Joe had "found" him yet. Mr. Scotts looked at me.

"What exactly did you do, again?" He asked. I smiled.

"I was a trainer..." I started, but Felicity cut in.

"Scarlett!" She said, waving her hand. I nodded, and cupping my hands over my mouth I shouted.

"Alpha!" The whole family stared at me, amazed that I could even get that loud. I had never shouted around them.

"Wow. You're really loud!" Danny commented. I smiled.

"You have to be, when you train a T-rex." I replied. Suddenly Mrs. Scotts, my boss, cut in.

"Wait...you _trained_ a _T-rex_?" She asked, dumbfounded. I nodded.

"I was the trainer for the two T-rexes we had here, and for the Velociraptors." I explained, finally giving away the surprise. The looks on their faces was priceless.

Suddenly the ground beneath us, shook. And all the crickets and bull frogs fell silent. And then another shake. And another. And another. And another.

And then his eyes appeared in the trees, and I saw as he straightened up, his dark, looming, figure, growing taller, and then he stepped out of the trees, and the kids gasped, their parents taking a step back.

"Oh my heavens...!" Mrs. Scotts exclaimed, holding onto her husband's arm. The kids didn't move...until I did.

"Alpha! Over here!" I shouted, and his head snapped in my direction. In a single move, I jumped, clear over the fence, and landed softly in the tall grass. He walked over to me, and stopped.

"Alpha, can you greet our guests?" I asked him. He looked at the terrified family, and in one, foul, swoop, gave the loudest roar any of us ever heard.

People said it was heard for miles around and that it woke everyone staying in Jurassic World, and I said, "Do it again."

"Alpha, go say hi to Felicity." I told him. As he walked away, they relaxed again.

"He's really friendly actually. And we've never had any issues with him. He's taken to captivity really well. We're really proud of what we've accomplished with him." I told them. The kids were fascinated.

"Alpha weighs about thirty-five tons. He has enough strength in that jaw, to pick up, and tear apart an F:250. But despite how mean, and powerful he looks, and is, we call him the gentle giant because you can literally do anything with him, and he really doesn't care." I told them.

"And, uh, how long did you work with him?" Mr. Scotts asked. I smiled.

"I worked with him for five years, since he was a baby, so he'd trust me. And I worked with Max, for seven years, but he was already fully grown when I met him, so I couldn't do as much, and we always had at least two people with him. He was friendly, but he sometimes got angry." I said. He nodded.

"And, um, is Max here?" Mrs. Scotts asked. I shook my head.

"No, he passed away shortly before I left. He was old. He was one of the first ones they ever bred for Jurassic Park, but they were able to hold onto him and keep him for this Park." I replied.

Suddenly his big footsteps told me he was coming back, and their faces started to turn white again.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen." I smiled, and turned around, rubbing his nose.

"Hey big guy, do want to show them some tricks?" I asked him. He gave a low growl, and the kids backed away. I laughed.

"That's just how he talks." I replied, and I had him open his mouth, and I climbed in. Mrs. Scotts nearly fainted.

"Oh, this tooth needs to be cleaned!" I said. He gave a low growl which sounded ten times cooler from the inside.

After I had insulted him and we had gone through the whole routine of him closing his mouth and then letting me out again, I turned around and did my favorite trick, of sliding down his back. By now the kids were already laughing, and even Mr. Scotts had smiled. I sat down on his dead, and slid down his back, going over the ridges, and making funny sounds.

The kids practically died.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Danny cried, standing on the railing. I smiled.

"If your parents say ok, you can do it, if you want." I said. Mrs. Scotts looked at her husband who was smiling like a five-year-old. She sighed.

"Just once." She said. And he practically sprinted over the fence. I helped him up and then he slid down Alpha's back, screaming with delight, and beaming the whole way. We all laughed.

"You're really cool!" He said to alpha, and he patted him on the nose again before he climbed back over the fence. Katrina just watched.

"Can I...pet him?" She asked. I nodded, and he laid down on the ground so he wouldn't be so intimidating. She carefully climbed over the fence and touched his cheek.

"Wow...!" She breathed, smiling. He watched her intently, but never made a sound. He knew when to be gentle and calm.

"He's really nice." She said, and giving him one, last pat on the side, she turned and climbed back over the fence, but she seemed much more interested in him now. He stood back up, and shook himself off, kind of like a dog. They laughed.

"He really likes showing off. He always got excited when we used to do shows together so this was like a real treat for him." I told them, and I gave him a big hug. He gave a soft growl.

"So, if you've never had any problems with him, why the high, wall, and big, heavy, doors?" Mr. Scotts asked, looking at the claw marks that scarred them. I smiled.

"They were mostly for Max. He sometimes got angry and would try to get out. And sometimes him and alpha here, didn't get along so well. Alpha was named because he was the alpha of the two of them, but Max didn't always like that since he was older. They were like siblings." I explained to them. They nodded.

For a while after that I let the kids pet him, with me, and even my boss and her husband pet him a little, and they were impressed, talking amongst themselves, and smiling.

"What does he eat?" Danny asked. I chuckled.

"He eats cows mostly. Sometimes we give him chicken, which he really likes. But those are just treats. He also really likes deer." I replied. He thought that was wicked cool.

"Does he ever get baths or something?" Katrina asked. I nodded.

"Yep, every six months we spray him down with a hose and then I used to climb all over him and scrub him with soap. Now Felicity does that I think." I smiled. "He also has his teeth brushed every morning. That helps his teeth from decaying, and it helps his breath." I finished. She nodded.

"And did you do that too?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep! For Max we couldn't though, he was more wild. You could pet him, but we couldn't do a lot of tricks with him either." I told them both.

"Scarlett?" Mrs. Scotts suddenly asked me. I looked up and she motioned for me to come over. Watching the kids carefully, I climbed over the fence again, and walked over to them.

"So why did you stop working here?" She asked. I frowned.

"Max was our only day time T-rex. Alpha is nocturnal, and people didn't realize that, and most of them want to sleep over night so people didn't come to his shows anymore and the Park started to lose money, so they had to close it down, and they laid off a bunch of us, including myself. There was just no money." I said. He nodded.

"And the Velociraptors?" He asked.

"They had their own trainer by the time I left. I had been hired full-time to work with Alpha and Max for the last three years before I was let go." I replied. He nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud thud, and the ground shook. I whirled around. Alpha had laid down again. The kids were looking at me like they had done something wrong. I chuckled.

"He wants a belly-rub! He's like a big puppy!" I said. They started smiling again, and gave him a belly-rub. I smiled, watching them with him was like a breath of fresh air.

"Careful! He's ticklish!" I warned them. They both laughed.

"You know," Mrs. Scotts started, looking at her husband for a moment. "We can tell you really miss this place." I nodded.

"It was a dream of mine to work here, and I had the best job, but all good things must come to end at some point." I said. She smiled.

"Well, seeing you, with him, and with the kids, and having so much fun, it's like seeing you in your element, and it's been really cool to see what you've accomplished and how you've enjoyed being here, and well, we want you to work here again." She told me. I felt my face pale.

"But, what about the kids? They need me. And, I wouldn't be able to, even if I left you guys, there's no money, and there's no jobs." I said. She smiled.

"Well, we've talked, and we're going to see the main office in the morning. We want to help finance the park, so it can open again with the condition that you become the trainer again." She told me. My eyes got wide.

"Are you sure? I mean that's..." I trailed off. She shook her head.

"That's what I want to do. We've been trying to find something unique to sponsor, and this is perfect. I've seen how happy my kids were just to see him, if the park re-opens millions of kids will be happy!" She said. I could feel the tears already flooding my eyes as she gave me a tight hug.

After talking with them, I ran in and told the crew to come and thank them after telling them the news that I was coming back. They dropped what they were doing and ran out of the office, flooding the family with thank yous, and hugs.

"Wow! Um, thank you! This is really incredible! I'm so happy that we inspired you like this! I don't even know what to say..." She trailed off. Susan was the head for all of Jurassic World. She was the mastermind behind it all, and she loved it every bit as much as I did. I stood quietly next to the kids, watching them, my head down.

"However," Mr. Scotts started. "There is one, small, catch." He said. Her face started to go pale.

"Oh?" She asked. He smiled, and stepped back.

"We want Scarlett to be the trainer for the T-rex again." He said, pointing back at me, and I looked up.

"Oh my...!" she burst, standing up from her chair.

"Scarlett?!" She burst, running from the desk and she hugged me so hard I thought I was going to die.

"Of course! That's not even a question! You're hired! Trainer! T-rex! Got it!" She burst, smiling from ear to ear. My heart was leaping a mile out of my chest.

"When does all of this start?" Susan asked. They looked at each other.

"Next week." They said. I was jumping for joy at this point and the kids seemed so excited they could hardly contain themselves.

"Can you hand that to me?" I asked Katrina. She handed me the final shirt, and I folded and put it into the box, and closing it, I taped it shut and put the label on it. Sitting back, we both sighed.

"I'm going to miss you." She told me. I smiled.

"Don't worry. Your parents said you guys really don't need me anymore. And besides, you can come to the park whenever you want for free. You'll just stay with me, right next to the T-rex! Haha!" She smiled.

"Alpha was awesome! Did Mom tell you, I'm getting a shirt made, with a picture of him! I'm his number one fan!" She cried, clapping her hands. We both laughed.

"You have everything? You didn't forget something? You have your passport, your itinerary, and ticket?" Mrs. Scotts asked. I nodded.

"I've got everything. I triple checked!" I said. She sighed.

"Good. I guess then it's time for you to be on your way, huh? Well, have fun! And we'll be there in two months to see how it all looks, finished and ready for business! And I expect to see a really awesome show!" She said. I nodded.

"I promise!" I smiled, and I gave all of them big, tear-jerking, hugs before I walked out the door.

"Oh, and Mrs. Scotts?" I asked. She was waving from the door.

"That's Karen to you now, and yes?" She asked. I blushed a little.

"Thank you!" I simply said. She nodded.

"No, thank you!" She replied, and I stepped into the car they had gotten for me that would take me to the airport.

Felicity

I had just finished my paper for the day on all his eating habits. So far Will had been eating only healthy foods, which was very good. He needed the diet Joe had prescribed.

I hung my clip board back on the wall, and laid the paper on his desk to submit to the park management before I walked outside to go into the enclosure. As I opened the door, I was suddenly aware of the mail truck that was coming down the abandon street towards me. I watched as it pulled up and a confused-looking, driver wearing shorts two sizes to small walked up to me, sweating.

"I have a delivery of twenty boxes to this address. Is that correct?" He asked, showing me his clip board. For a moment I was lost, before I realized what it was. I smiled.

"That's correct!" I smiled, and I helped him unload the packages from his truck and sit them by the front door, before I said thank you and he left again. I turned and bolted back into the office.

"Guys! Come quick! I need help!" I shouted, and they all came running.

"Her stuff is here!" I said, as they came up, looking confused. The looks on their faces said it all: We all couldn't wait for Scarlett.

Not only was the super friendly and kind to everyone she met, she was also really good with the animals, and we wanted her and Will to be happy. She was an amazing person and we had all missed her. Seeing her come back, was like a dream come true for all of us.

When we had put all the boxes upstairs in her room, I ran up onto the roof where the stadium stands were. The sun had just set, so I had to switch names.

"ALPHA!" I shouted as loudly as I could into the enclosure. There was a silent pause, and then an absolutely massive, and incredibly loud, roar that followed. And suddenly I could hear his loud footsteps bounding towards me. I wasn't Scarlett, but we had also worked together for the last two years so he knew when something was up.

A few moments later his huge figure came bounding out of the forest, and I watched him slow, and then pull up to his full height, and look directly at me, with one, big, eye. We were eye level with one another.

"William, her packages just got here! They're here! She's coming! She should be here tomorrow!" I breathed. He blinked, and I almost thought he hadn't understood, but then he nodded, and he gave another roar, which wasn't as loud, but it had a lot of heart behind it, and I knew, he had understood.

Scarlett

I walked down the newly-paved street, and watched the builders, fixing the broken windows. Others were up, on the roofs, fixing them and other little things. When I walked up to the wall, it was only mid-afternoon. No T-rex, yet. I opened the office door, and the little bell rang. Normally I could hear voices talking, but there was silence. I frowned, and dropping my things, I walked down the hall. The lights were all on, but no one was at their desk. I frowned, and started into the lab.

"Surprise!" They all shouted, jumping up, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Holy cow!" I cried, my hand slamming against my mouth as I jumped, and they all laughed. I sighed.

"Guys!" I said, looking around. The room was decorated with streamers, and a welcome sign on the wall. In front of them on the table was a cake that read: Welcome Home Scarlett! I smiled.

"You guys are the best!" I laughed, and I went around, giving my whole team a hug.

"We're so glad to see you back. Have you seen what they're doing out there?" Redetta started, pointing towards the door. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm excited! The park is set to re-open in two months!" I smiled. They all shook their heads.

"I can't believe it. That family you came from is really generous!" Joe said. We all nodded in agreement. Suddenly, I felt two arms, curl up around me, and I turned my head back and looked up into Will's eyes. He was smiling.

"Hey you!" I cried, and he let go as I turned and jumped up to give him a hug. Everyone burst out, laughing. He sighed.

"I'm so happy." He whispered. I chuckled.

"I can imagine! Someone let you out of your cage!" I joked. He made a funny face at Felicity. I laughed.

"They were able to prove that I do have control, so the park gave me a key to let myself out whenever I want, as long as I'm back by sunset." He replied. I nodded.

"That's awesome, Will! Now you can help me unpack!" I cried, and everyone laughed again. He rolled his eyes.

"Great! Just what I wanted to do with my freedom." He exclaimed. After we had had cake, and laughed some more, I grabbed his hand, and drug him upstairs. We started going through the boxes and putting everything where it needed to go.

"I remember that." He breathed after some time. I looked back. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at a picture I had put in a frame. It was of the two of us, just over two years ago. One was of, normally, just smiling at the camera, and the one below it was of me, standing next to Alpha, who was looking at the camera too, and smiling. I gave him a funny look.

"You remember both?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I do." He whispered. I sat down next to him, and patted his back.

"I'm happy to be home again. It felt weird, leaving this place, leaving you, and them. It just wasn't right." I replied. He nodded, and suddenly he put his fingers through my hair, and gave me a kiss. We kissed for a long time.

"I thought we were unpacking." I murmured after a while. He smiled.

"I don't remember that." He chuckled, and we kissed again. I giggled.

"Scarlett?" He asked, standing up then. I looked up, still holding his hand.

"Yes?" I asked. Sometimes he was abrupt with things. But then I watched, my heart suddenly beating faster, as he got down on one knee.

"Scarlett, will you marry me?" He asked, opening a small, little, black box. Inside was a beautiful, diamond, ring. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big. It was perfect. I couldn't speak, instead I just nodded.

"Y...ye...yes!" I burst, and I threw my arms around him as he jumped up. He picked me up, and twirled me around. I laughed the whole time. When he set me down, gently, he took the ring out, and carefully placed it on my ring finger. I looked at it for a long moment, and smiled.

"It's beautiful!" I breathed. He chuckled, and kissed my head.

"I thought you might say that." He was beaming.

At sunset we walked outside, into the enclosure, the doors, closing behind us, and in the darkness of the shadows, I watched him, transform, from man to monster. But even the monster wasn't that bad.

I smiled up at the massive T-rex. Growing up, the Jurassic Park movies had been my inspiration, but the T-rex had always been bad. Now, looking up into the gentle eyes of this guy, I could tell he was really the good guy in disguise.

"You know, sometimes you look scarier than you are." I told him. He smiled, revealing all his massive teeth, most of which, were as long as I was tall. I laughed.

"Yeah, and that really doesn't help." I said, patting him on his side. He leaned down, and I climbed up the front of him, and turning around, I sat down on his neck as he stood up again.

"Be careful girl!" I suddenly heard. Alpha looked back, and I waved.

"Always am Felicity!" I shouted back, smiling. With that, he turned and bolted into the jungle, with me riding him, and laughing the whole time.

Two Months Later

"I'm just looking forward to the kids faces! It's going to be awesome!" He said. We nodded.

"Do you think they need to know where to put that thing?" Redetta asked, nodding towards the window. I looked out again, as the crane lowered another cement block.

"Nah, they'll figure it out." I replied and we all laughed.

"I'll go show those hooligans." Joe sighed, standing up.

"You know. I'm really enjoying this." Felicity said, staring down into her bowl. She appeared to be contemplating life again. I laughed.

"You really like ice cream, don't you?" I asked. She nodded, taking another big bite.

The whole team, including Will, and I, sat in the observatory, lounging in the chairs, eating ice cream in the air conditioning and staring out the window, watching the construction crews, who were building a platform for Alpha and I to stand on, when we performed our stunts. It was all being paid for by the Scotts family who had given an additional one-million dollars. Everyone was super excited. The park opened in a week, and they were coming tomorrow, to see everything.

"How much ice cream do you think Alpha could eat?" Will asked me. My eyes grew wide as I thought.

"Well jeeze, he can eat up to two tons or more, in a day, so yeah. Two tons of ice cream, I guess." I replied. He made a gesture like his mind was exploding. I laughed.

"You eat a lot." I told him. He nodded.

"I guess it's a good thing I eat during the day. I save you people a lot of money." He said, and we all laughed.

"That's true." Joe smiled, coming back into the room.

"So, how lost were they?" Felicity asked, taking her feet off the chair in front of her, and sitting up. He shook his head, sitting down.

"They weren't even in the correct football field. It was funny." He said, returning to his ice cream. We watched the crane lower it in front of us, and drop it with a loud thud, the ground shaking.

"That's what you feel like, when you walk towards one of us." Redetta nodded at the cement block, sitting on the ground. His eye brows rose.

"Seriously?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Wow. That's like a mini-earthquake." He commented. We all nodded again.

I sat in my room, unpacking the last box. I had everything back in its original spot. It was just after eleven and I was already done with everything else. I got up, and grabbing my key, I left, going out the door, and opening the doors into the enclosure. When they had closed, I looked at the sun, and walked towards the forest.

"William!" I shouted. There was an eerie pause. Normally that only followed when I was calling Alpha. And then there was a very loud roar. I blinked and looked at my watch again. It was after eleven in the morning. The Scotts were supposed to be here any moment, and I was being roared at by a human being. Something wasn't right. I looked at the office. Only Joe was up. Felicity was still getting up, and Redetta was with the doctors, talking about something. I gulped. Had we gotten a new T-rex that I didn't know about? Was it a practical joke? I stood by the doors, ready to push the button if I had to.

I could hear massive footsteps barreling towards me, and then the trees began to rustle around and then suddenly he came, tearing out of the jungle and turned towards me, sliding to a halt. I looked up at Alpha, staring down at me, and then looking at the sun, and back at me.

"Alpha?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. "William?" I asked. He nodded again. I looked at the office, and back at him.

"Did they change your meds?" I asked. He shook his massive head. I frowned.

"Did they give you a shot?" I asked. He thought and then nodded. I rolled my eyes. Wonderful.

"Joe!" I shouted towards the office.

"Yeah?!" He shouted back, and I heard a door shut.

"I need you! NOW!" I screamed. I heard him running up the stairs, and a moment later his figure appeared above the wall, by the stands.

"Oh! Wow! Uh! Coming!" He cried, when he laid eyes on Alpha at eleven o'clock in the morning.

I looked back at the enourmas hazard standing in front of me. If the Scotts showed up and saw a nocturnal dinosaur during the day, it could end very badly.

"We need to get you into the forest before someone sees you." I said. He nodded, and I ran towards the trees, a T-rex on my tail. When we had gone into the forest far enough that no one could see us anymore, he slowed down. I sighed, catching my breath.

"I'm going to ask you to do something. I want you to just try it. Ok?" I asked. He nodded, giving me a concerned look. I didn't know he could even do that.

"I want you to think about what if feels like, when you transform, and then I want you to concentrate, and see if you can turn back on your own." I replied. He nodded and the massive animal closed his eyes. I watched, afraid that they would show up, and I wouldn't be there to greet them.

"Scarlett?!" I heard Joe shout. I looked back. He stood some yards into the jungle from the tree line. I nodded.

"Their plane just landed, you have fifteen minutes! Max!" He shouted. I nodded.

"Can you get me his medical charts?" I asked. He nodded and disappeared through the trees again. I looked back at Alpha. His eyes closed, I noticed he had clenched his jaw.

For five, long, minutes he stood there, focusing on something I couldn't even dream of, and then I saw his leather skin, begin to shimmer, and his tail lifted off the ground. I saw the spikes on his back and tail go up, and his jaw begin to contort, and bit by bit, he grew smaller, and more human, until after ten minutes, he was kneeling on the ground, his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. He opened his eyes and looked at me, still breathing heavily.

Our wide eyes met, and we both laughed.

"I...I did it!" He exclaimed, jumping up, and we hugged and kissed. Suddenly I looked at my watch.

"Oh crud!" I burst. He gave me a funny look.

"What?" He asked.

"Your little feat here, took fifteen minutes! They should be here!" I cried, grabbing his hand, and we ran out of the trees, along the fence, so they wouldn't see us. I hit the button to open the doors, and looked at Will.

"Talk to me about Alpha." I whispered. He gave me a funny look, but didn't ask.

"Well, I think he's doing pretty well on that medication. He seems to be more awake now." He said, making something up. I nodded as the doors slid apart slowly.

"Yeah, I agree. I should be able to do more..." I trailed off, when they finished opening. The whole family stood there, waiting with massive smiled.

"Scarlett!" The kids cried, running up to me, and I was tackled with hugs. I laughed.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them. Karen and Steve stepped forward, and I shook both their hands next.

"Hey there!" I smiled at them, and we exchanged hugs too.

"So, how's the big guy?" He asked, nodding towards the doors which had just closed again.

"He's doing great! He's excited to see you guys later. Right now he's asleep." I told them. They nodded, and I welcomed them into the office.

"They're here!" I shouted, when we got into the office. Suddenly everyone came running.

"He did WHAT?" Felicity was beside herself with excitement. The Scotts were upstairs, putting their things away.

"He changed...on his own! I saw it myself! Felicity, whatever you guys gave him last night, it worked." I told her. She shook her head.

"We just doubled his dose of Murostox! That's it!" She said. I shrugged.

"Well, it was powerful enough to do just what we needed. He'll be able to start during the day." I told her. They looked at each other.

"You think that's possible?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh yeah. Now? Definitely." I said. He smiled.

"Now, I'm REALLY excited." He told me, and we kissed.

"Cute." Felicity said.

I stood, staring into the darkness. This was the test. As the stadium lights flashed and flickered to life, I looked up, and saw the bugs, buzzing all around me. I waited.

"How big is this place?" I heard Danny breath, above me. The whole family, and my team, sat in the stands, watching me, and waiting. I smiled.

"It's time." I breathed. My eyes flashed to the trees before me. I gulped.

"ALPHA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Silence. The bullfrogs suddenly stopped croaking. Everyone got really quiet.

And then came the familiar roar that said it all. This was going to be the experience of a lifetime. I heard and felt his footsteps as he started towards me, and when I looked over at the ground, I saw the water in a puddle, quiver, with each step. I smiled.

Mine was a dream job.

His eyes appeared a moment later, in the trees, before his head, and then his whole body came out, into the lights. I could see all his muscles ripple as he walked towards me. He seemed the most powerful he had ever been.

"Hey big guy!" I greeted him, and he leaned down so I could pet him on his nose. We were both conscious of the crowd behind me, watching carefully.

"Hey, Alpha, why don't we greet our very special guests?" I asked. He looked up, his head directly above me, and he gave a loud and thunderous roar. Everyone knew he was the true king of the jungle, but that night, either something was in the air, or he was out to prove himself, I don't know, but it was magical.

"There you go! Now you can all say, you've been greeted by a T-rex!" I said, over my mic, and everyone in the audience laughed.

"So Alpha, did you go to the dentist today?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled.

"Well then, let's see those pearly-whites!" I exclaimed, and he smiled, revealing all his "fangs," as I called them. I heard a small gasp from the crowd. I smiled. I loved hearing that.

"It looks like they missed a spot though!" I suddenly said. He gave me a funny look, cocking his head sideways. I waved my hand, and he came down to my level, and let me climb inside his mouth.

"Ugh! You know, a breath mint wouldn't hurt!" I said. It was all part of the show. He slammed his jaw shut, sending me into complete darkness again. I did a mock sigh.

"Gee, thanks for that!" I said, really loudly. Faintly, I heard the audience laughing. I smiled as he opened his mouth again, and I climbed out.

"Well, I'll have to have a talk with that dentist of yours." I said, waving a finger of him, and he gave a low growl. Everyone was cracking up. I winked at him.

"So, Alpha, I heard you like to climb." I started, but he shook his massive head. I gave him a funny look.

"You don't like to climb?! Well, I do!" I started. He rolled his eyes, and someone in the crowd laughed really loudly.

"Can I climb on you?" I asked. He sighed, and his breath knocked my hat off my head. The kids giggled. I put my hands on my hips.

"Now come on! That's not fair, and you know it!" I said. He made a funny noise, almost like he was laughing that had everyone laughing again. He leaned down, and I climbed up, and slid down his back.

But those were the same tricks as before.

I turned around, and climbed right back up, until I sat on top of his head. For a moment I just smiled at all my friends, watching. And then suddenly, he leaned forward really quickly, causing me to slid down his nose, and at the last moment, whipped his head up. I watched, as I flew into the air, going high above him, and flipping around, then I came down, and as I did, he opened his mouth, just enough, and I landed, catching myself with my hands, on his teeth, and my legs swung down, behind me, and then came up again in front, and at that moment, I let go with my hands and he slammed his jaw shut. I landed, sitting perfectly on my butt, on his lips. The whole crowd, rose, clapping and cheering as he carefully lowered me to the ground. We had worked hard to perfect that trick, but it was so much fun we had spent hours on it, the last few days.

Everyone came, running down from the stands, and into the enclosure. The jumped and climbed over the fence and gave me bug hugs. The kids even gave Alpha hugs. He blinked down at them.

By the end of the night everyone was super excited to have the park open the next day, and with the show perfected, now, that's all we were waiting for.

Six Months Later

The crowds had been coming by the thousands, and twice, they had extended the stands. Alpha had successfully been switched over to daytime. Will now had complete control, which was incredible, and very nice. It allowed us to do more than we had ever hoped, and he was almost never bored.

It was September now, but the crowds kept coming, and we just kept performing.

As I did my last show for the afternoon, I added a twist. When we completed the newest trick, and I landed, I twisted myself, so my feet dangled over the edge of his jaw, my head down, and hidden behind the brim of my hat. I took a deep breath, and slowly lifted my head to look into the audience. My eyes settled on a girl, with a dinosaur shirt on, who had the same look as I had had the first time I saw a T-rex.

"Welcome, to Jurassic World." I ended, and the whole crowd erupted into applause.

The End...


End file.
